


Domestic Dominatrix

by bulecelup



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, F/M, M/M, Suggestive Themes, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulecelup/pseuds/bulecelup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene Adler tak akan mengakui bahwa dia telah jatuh cinta kepada John Watson. Tetapi rasa butuh dan obsesi ini pun mulai menyiksa dirinya... IA / JW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Dominatrix

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: tentu saja Sherlock Holmes punya Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. ; ;

Irene bisa merasakan matanya seperti akan melotot keluar saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan John Watson. 

 

Sang Dominatrix tengah berdiri telanjang bulat di depan Sherlock Holmes yang menatap seluruh tubuhnya dengan wajah bosan, tak tertarik. Sementara Irene bagaikan rusa yang tertegun melihat lampu mobil yang siap menabraknya ketika pandangan matanya bertemu dengan pandangan mata John.

 

Seperti reaksi kimia berbahaya, reaksi yang tercipta sangatlah cepat dan destruktif. Itulah cinta. Merusak. 

 

Jatuh cinta memang tak membutuhkan waktu lama, orang bilang. Kau hanya membutuhkan satu detik untuk jatuh cinta pada seseorang dan mempercayai bahwa orang tersebut memang tercipta untukmu.

 

Tetapi pada kasus nona Adler, sayangnya, John Watson bukanlah pria yang tercipta khusus untuk dirinya.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

"...apa yang sedang kau lakukan di tempat tidurku?"

 

John berdiri di figura pintu kamarnya. Pandangan matanya datar menelusuri sosok Irene Adler, telanjang bulat, tengah tidur terlentang diatas tempat tidurnya dikelilingi dengan kumpulan jumper milik John.

 

Kalau saja John tidak membenci perempuan ini, mungkin dia akan mempertimbangkan untuk melakukan seks dengannya saat itu juga. Sayang, perempuan ini merupakan penganggu terbesar dalam hubungannya dengan Sherlock. 

 

"John," Irene mencueki nada ketus John, dia mengambil salah satu jumper milik sang dokter dan menghirup baunya. Ah, John harus membuang yang satu itu nanti. "Apakah kau tahu kalau kau memiliki bau yang sangat khas?"

 

"Mungkin karena deterjennya," John memutar kedua bola matanya, "Anyway, tolong pergi keluar sekarang juga. Kau seharusnya berada di kamar Sherlock, bukan kamarku." Geraman keluar di kalimat terakhir.

 

Irene memicingkan mata. 

 

Yang benar saja, pikirnya.

 

"Kau memiliki seorang wanita - cantik - diatas tempat tidurmu, telanjang, benar-benar terobsesi denganmu, dan yang kau lakukan adalah mengusirnya keluar?" 

 

Apakah kamu gay? Apa kau lebih mencintai Sherlock? Irene menahan lidahnya untuk menambahkan pernyataan ini dalam kalimatnya. 

 

John menghela nafas, "Terima kasih, tapi aku tak membutuhkan satu lagi orang aneh dalam hidupku. Seakan-akan Sherlock tidak kurang saja bagiku."

 

Kini Irene jadi marah. Sherlock ini, Sherlock itu, selalu saja nama Holmes termuda keluar dari mulutnya. 

 

Dia tak dapat menerima kenyataan bahwa John sangatlah setia kepada Sherlock, dan dia juga teramat peduli kepadanya saat orang lain menganggap Sherlock sebagai perusak kehidupan mereka.

 

Moriarty pernah bercanda padanya, "Johnny boy adalah peliharaan setia Sherlock Holmes." 

 

Ya, mungkin perkataan si konsultan kriminal ada benarnya juga. John adalah peliharaan setia Sherlock Holmes, tidak akan ragu mengigit siapapun yang mengancam keselamatan jiwa majikannya.

 

Dan sekarang John Watson mencoba untuk mengigit leher Irene Adler sampai putus.

 

Irene mengangkat badannya. John menegang melihat perempuan itu perlahan bangkit dari atas tempat tidurnya, berjalan tanpa rasa malu mendekatinya. 

 

Tangan Irene mencengkram kerah kemeja kotak-kotak yang dikenakan John, "Selalu saja nama itu yang keluar dari mulutmu. Tidak sopan membicarakan orang lain ketika kita sedang berduaan." Katanya. Bibir merah merona mengatup. 

 

"Apa maksudmu, kita tak memiliki hubungan - romantis - apapun, dan aku bisa sesuka hatiku mengucapkan nama Sherlock." 

 

Cengkraman tangan Irene makin kuat. John cukup dibuat terkejut dengan kekuatan tangan sang Dominatrix. 

 

"Tidak sekarang, tapi nanti, John Watson. Kau akan menjadi milikku." Desis Irene. Oke, jika seorang perempuan dominan menjatuhkan ultimatum bahwa kau adalah miliknya, kau benar-benar terjebak di antara surga atau neraka.

 

John mengangkat tinggi dagunya. Sebuah refleks alamiah yang muncul ketika seseorang merasa terancam, dia akan berusaha untuk terlihat lebih menakutkan dari ancaman yang dia dapatkan.

 

"Oh Watson!" Desahan lengkingan keluar dari bibir berona merah Irene, "Berani menantangku, eh? Selama ini belum ada pria yang menantangku, kau adalah yang pertama!" dia menyahut girang seperti anak kecil di hari natal.

 

"Selalu ada yang pertama bagi semua orang." Cemooh John. Dia menurunkan tangan Irene yang seperti melekat di kerah kemejanya, lalu pergi ke lemari untuk mengambil seprai putih yang kemudian dia lingkarkan ke pundak Irene. Menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

 

Irene memiringkan kepalanya. Lagi-lagi John melakukan hal yang sama tiap kali dia muncul di 221B tanpa sehelai busana. Sang dokter tentara akan dengan tenang mengambil pakaian atau seprai dan menyuruh Irene untuk mengenakannya.

 

Dia sama sekali tak tertarik untuk berbuat lebih lanjut.

 

Mungkin kecurigaan Irene mengenai John Watson mencintai Sherlock Holmes memang benar.

 

"Lebih baik kau berpakaian dan segera pergi dari sini, sebelum Sherlock pulang." Kata John. Dia berjalan pergi dari hadapan Irene, meninggalkan pintunya terbuka.

 

"Kenapa, Watson? Takut pasanganmu menemukan kita?" Irene tak bisa menyembunyikan seringai di wajahnya. Dia mengekor dibelakang John, sambil menarik seprai putih panjang yang menutupi tubuhnya. 

 

Tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan, John yang ada di depan Irene berputar dan langsung mencengkram kedua pundak Irene. Mendesakan wanita berambut cokelat itu ke dinding lorong flat. 

 

"Sherlock menyukaimu, kau tahu itu," nada bahaya terdengar di suara John. "Aku tak ingin melihatnya semakin terobsesi dengan wanita seperti dirimu. Jadi kuharap ini adalah terakhir kalinya kau masuk tanpa izin kemari, kalau tidak, aku bisa memastikan kau keluar dari sini dengan satu anggota tubuh yang patah."

 

John menggunakan nada perintahnya, Irene merasakan sensasi panas dalam dadanya ketika mendengar John memerintahnya seperti itu; dia terangsang mendengar bentakan John. Ah, mungkin dia memang memiliki sebuah kesenangan sendiri dengan pria berseragam.

 

Irene menggeliat di tangan John, tekanan tangan John yang meraup kedua pundaknya juga semakin membuatnya panas--- dia suka disentuh secara kasar, karena dia sendiri suka untuk menyentuh pasangannya dengan kasar---

 

John yang menyadari sikap Irene ini buru-buru melepas kedua tangannya. Mereka tak saling beratapan beberapa saat, sebelum John terbatuk dan mulai berbicara lagi.

 

"Tolong, pergilah dari sini."

 

Dia hampir terdengar meminta. Irene tentu tak akan tega untuk membuat pria tercintanya merana. 

 

"Baiklah, John. Kau menang hari ini." Canda Irene. Dia menekukan badannya sedikit untuk memberikan ciuman kecil di pipi John, "Titip salamku untuk Sherlock. Katakan padanya, aku sudah tak tertarik lagi dengannya..."

 

Tangan lentik dengan kuku berlapis warna ungu menelurusi tengkuk leher John. Bibir milik Irene bergerak menyusuri dagu bawah John, bibir mereka berdua hampir saja bertemu apabila selanjutnya Irene tak berbisik kepadanya...

 

"Sekarang aku lebih tertarik denganmu, John. Kau lebih menyenangkan daripada Sherlock..." 

 

John tak bergeming, membiarkan Irene menyentuhnya sesuka hatinya. Bukannya dia menyukai sentuhan dan rayuan wanita ini, tapi mungkin Irene akan benar-benar pergi dari tempatnya apabila dia sudah puas untuk membuatnya malu.

 

Puas merayu John, Irene mendenguskan nafas panjang. Akhirnya dia menarik diri dari sisi John dan bergerak menaiki tangga menuju kamar milik sang dokter.

 

Irene kembali menoleh kebelakang, "Ah, boleh kah aku membawa sebagian dari jumper milikmu? Untuk kenang-kenangan?" Dia memasang wajah polos.

 

John membentak, "Cepat pergi dari sini, Irene Adler!!" 

 

Irene terkekeh laksana gadis remaja sebelum pergi menghilang kedalam kamar. Dia tak membutuhkan permisi dari John untuk mengambil barang-barangnya. 

 

Karena dalam benak Irene Adler, John Watson lebih dari seorang pria mantan tentara yang masuk tanpa izin ke kediamannya. Dia adalah satu-satunya pria yang telah menangkap hatinya yang liar, membuatnya jinak tanpa menggunakan cambuk maupun tali kekang.

 

Dia akan terus berusaha untuk mengejar John sampai pria itu menyerah kepadanya, entah membutuhkan waktu berapa lama, tapi Irene bukanlah wanita yang gampang menyerah.

 

Ketika Irene tengah bersiap-siap untuk mengenakan baju dan bersiap pulang, dengan seringai kecil dia memasukan beberapa jumper milik Watson kedalam tas kecilnya. 

 

Dia tentu tak ingin pulang wisata tanpa sebuah souvenir, bukan? 

 

(FIN)

**Author's Note:**

> ....omg! ini adalah fanfic Sherlock pertama yang berhasil saya realisasikan setelah ngambang cuman jadi plot list di buku kuliah saya. ;v; serius, saya punya banyak plot fanfic di belakang buku kuliah saya, dan saya berusaha untuk mewujudkan mereka semua... orz


End file.
